Hidden
Hidden is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemy along the way. Similar to the Special Ops mission Overwatch and its similarity to the Call of Duty 4 mission Hunted, Hidden is an accurate remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level All Ghillied Up. Overview The level takes place in Pripyat, and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level All Ghillied Up began, from the shipping container area. The player begins the level with a Silenced Intervention and a Silenced USP .45, but there are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the score system used is simply a "Perfect" kill, a "Good" kill or an "Average" kill. Getting a headshot on an enemy, killing an unaware enemy in one shot, or getting two or more kills with one bullet will award the player with a "Perfect" for each enemy killed in this way. Although this will not, in any way, affect the star-based score that the player receives at the end of the mission. That score is still based on the difficulty the player completed the mission on. There is a way to get to Pripyat. The player should just jump to the mattress at the start of the level and jump to the container with the machine on top, then run to the slanted container and jump. The player then can get to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, the player may fall through the ground if he goes too far out. Walkthrough Regular When the player first starts out, he should grab the MP5K from the weapons cache. Then, the first guard will peek around the corner. The player should take him out any way he likes, just as long as he is quiet. Once the player has eliminated him, he has two options; to either take out the two guards straight ahead with the Intervention, or go around and follow the guard around and then line up all of them to get a double (or triple) kill. Once the player has disposed of them, he should go into the field, where there will be two snipers, one ahead an one to the player's left. The player should slowly creep in and try to spot the first one ahead of the player, then take out the one on the left. Once completed, the player should move up to field 2. There will be 3 snipers here. The player should prop himself on the tank facing the right, and there will be one man by a tree. Take him, and keep moving more to the left until the last one is gone (note that the last one is pretty far and also hard to spot). The player will then go through the valley until he sees two enemies walking down a road. The player should take them out one at a time or he can line up your shot by sticking the Intervention in a tree (with a V formation) and wait until they line up ( its the last "V" shaped tree to the right). Once taken care of, the player may go to an area where the church tower will be in sight. The only problem is that there are 3 tangos in front of it. The player should dispose of them stealthily, and if the player is compromised, he should make sure that they don't go through the door of the church, as they will alert almost all of the other enemies nearby. If the player kills them, he should go to the church tower, climb up the ladder and watch as two tangos will be walking past a lone tango. When he's out of sight by the other enemies take him out, then go take out the other tangos by the house (if the player does it correctly he should get a double kill) and go back to the 2 other men. The player should eliminate the man in the back, his mate won't notice, then take out tango #1. The player should go to the house where the player got the double-kill and there will be a tango inside of there. Take him out. Now the player should go to a house, with a barn and wrecked car outside, there will be a guard in the house. Don't be afraid to take him down, he's alone. Now the player really has to blend in, because a man comes right out to walk around the car. Take him out as soon as he reaches the car. Now the player has 2 options, go in the barn through a sidewindow and take out the 2 men inside, or go in the house and keep going until the player is outside and then he should quietly take out a guy walking. Then, go in the barn and take out 2 men in there. The player should then eliminate the 2 men behind a wall, whether you're quiet or not, there's no way to alert anyone else. After that there are 3 more annoying snipers, the player should take them out however he likes. The player should then go to the green smoke to complete the mission. Hardened and Veteran *There are a total of thirty enemies in this level on Regular difficulty, thirty-seven enemies on Veteran difficulty. *There are 14 ghillie snipers on Veteran. 8 in the first two fields (3+5), one in the sniper tower, 5 in the last area (3 before the last shed, 2 after). *There are 23 regular soldiers on Veteran. 4 in the initial area, 3 can be sniped close to the white pipelines, 3 before you enter the church, 5 can be spotted if you go up the church tower, 1 in the house after you have exited the church, 1 in a house that is often looking out a window with 2 more patrolling close to this house, 2 in a barn and 2 more in the shadow in the second to last shed. *On Veteran, the Ghillie Snipers will ALWAYS see you when you start to enter the field, so beware of sniper fire after you kill the first set of unaware infantry. *On Regular, it is possible to sprint through the fields without any snipers firing at you or killing any of them. Tips * There are a total of thirty enemies in this level on Regular difficulty, thirty-seven enemies on Veteran difficulty. *There are 14 ghillie snipers on Veteran. 8 in the first two fields (3+5), one in the sniper tower, 5 in the last area (3 before the last shed, 2 after). *There are 23 regular soldiers on Veteran. 4 in the initial area, 3 can be sniped close to the white pipelines, 3 before you enter the church, 5 can be spotted if you go up the church tower, 1 in the house after you have exited the church, 1 in a house that is often looking out a window with 2 more patrolling close to this house, 2 in a barn and 2 more in the shadow in the second to last shed. *Beware of the enemy snipers in ghillie suits, they hardly ever miss (even on the easiest difficulty) and are inherently difficult to see. *Whenever facing the snipers, use anything for cover. Peek gently around corners; usually the sniper will shoot whatever you're hiding behind since they go for torso shots, thus giving away their position. *Although the ghillie snipers would take the most play time to find and kill, they usually do not present immediate danger if you do not present yourself to two snipers simultaneously and you get back into cover as soon as you are hit (they would try to sneak towards you to take you down after spotting you, albeit very slowly). The regular soldiers however are the ones who would attack you very aggressively when alerted and are usually the ones that really kill you. *Since the regular soldiers would attack you aggresively as soon as they are alerted, be careful when getting to the last area of the mission. It is possible for the ghillie snipers in the last area to spot you when you are in the middle of cleaning out the regular soldiers, and the remaining soldiers could be alerted and rush you when the snipers fire their sniper rifles at you. *The snipers will give away their position most of the time when they shoot. Just before they shoot you, the reflection of sunlight from their scopes (visible as a small flash) will indicate where the sniper is. Sometimes, they may even stand and shoot you. A good tactic for this if you are playing on co-op, one player can stay in one place to draw the enemy's fire and one player can look out for the other enemy snipers in the area. *When sneaking up on regular soldiers, keep in mind their surroundings; make sure no one can see your target before you shoot. Any signs of death will alert nearby enemies. *When you alert enemies, the background music suddenly changes to a different beat, this can inform the player if a possible attempt at sneaking or killing an enemy without anyone knowing he died, has failed. *Some soldiers are paired with one another, so it is advised you go for a two-kill shot if possible. *If you are caught, it is best to move to a position to where you can funnel the enemies through one spot, as it makes it easier to kill them. If you kill enough, they will stop coming after you. *Some times, Ghillie Snipers may lose their patience and go after you with their sniper rifles or their pistols. You can hear when their nearing as they make loud noises when moving about. *On Veteran, the Ghillie Snipers will ALWAYS see you when you start to enter the field, so beware of sniper fire after you kill the first set of unaware infantry. *On Regular, it is possible to sprint through the fields without any snipers firing at you or killing any of them. *It is possible to go loud throughout the entire level as there aren't nearly enough enemies to fully overwhelm you. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i_oqZjHBKM Trivia * When the player picks up an unsuppressed weapon MacTavish will give the same explanation on unsuppressed weapons as from the level Cliffhanger. * It is possible to do a triple kill, in the middle of the level where the white pipe crosses the field and there are three men on the road. Shoot from the twin tree trunks by the road when they line up. When do you do it you will hear: "Triple Kill, Most Impressive." * "Hidden" is actually the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up" played backwards from the containers. * Due to above, you can glitch out of map. At the beginning, jump to the pile of destroyed cars and jump to other pile of destroyed cars. Then jump to the top of the container. At there jump to the pile of destroyed cars in the back. Then, jump over the bush and you're out. *In this way, you will see that All Ghillied Up's map is connected to One Shot, One Kill (or incapatication). *When you pick up an enemy weapon Soap or Price will address you as Roach. *If you glitch outside the map, you can see that everything beyond is solid as if you were playing the mission "All Ghillied Up" *There are no radiation pockets beyond the markers outside the level. *If you glitch outside the map in MW2 and go to where the wild dog was eating the dead soldier, the blood will still be there. *It is possible if you glitch out of the map, to go where Imran Zakahev was shot by Lt. Price. *If you glitch outside of the map, it is possible to go around the edge of the map, and reach the finish easily, this, however, requires you to pass through two radiation pockets, the 1st of which requires you to be extremely close to the "black" area around the edge of the map, and is difficult but possible. The 2nd is needed to get back in the level, to reach the end, and can easily be sprinted through. *If you don't wish to do the above, due to the difficulty of getting past the first radiation pocket, if you stay unnoticed when getting outside the map, you can still use the glitch to stop the ghillie snipers in the first field from spawning. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels